


GO IN 70 YEARS

by lylaclychee



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylaclychee/pseuds/lylaclychee
Summary: Just some ideas about the world of good omens in another 6000 years after the Armageddon in the book, but I have no ideas whether to continue or not





	GO IN 70 YEARS

GO IN 70 YEARS   
Seventy years has passed since the day they called “Armageddon”; Almost everything changed. Adam Young died on a lovely morning, then his soul went to the heaven. His irresponsible father doesn’t want to see him anymore, those kind angels took him left the hell then.   
Newton and Annathema had always been the exemplary couple in the rest of their lives. Even the way they passed away: they died together in a simultaneous orgasm. Their classic case taught every couple in youth and old and every sexology researcher, that you can’t get too excited when making love, especially in typhoon days.  
Aziraphale closed his bookstore, finally. Not because that he doesn’t like opening and closing it punctually in weekdays or making price labels, but it was quite weird and too difficult for an old person to explain to his offspring why an owner of a rare book store could keep his little old man look for over 2 generations, and no one had ever seen him in disease. But our intelligent angel now has found a better way to make his bread and butter, he now is the owner of an Amazon store just after he got understood “what the hell Internet is”. That’s also why Bezos and Tim Cook went to the heaven after death: Azi adores them so much that he even persuaded Crowley to play some tricks on the blacklist of hell, promising to pay all his wine in the future 5 years.  
How about Crowley? In fact, nearly no changes happened to him, except that he is much richer than before, thanks to his hard work between America, Russia and other peace-loving countries, he is greatly rewarded, which even war would be jealous. Another reason is that, thanks to smart human scientists’ non-stop researching, people came to a consensus  
that plants do understand human languages. That made Crowley became the pioneer of a new, futuristic subject: botanic education. He gives lecture twice a week, standing among the top income group in the most-famed university of London, ‘cause other universities cannot afford him. He bought the flat, and a new desk near the window. He doesn’t like the plain, boring desk, so he bought another iMac, now he has only one new year resolution: to understand what the heck is “Facetime”. He thinks the computer may feel lonely, so he got a plant besides it. Every day, Crowley flips his huge vegan cooking book and stop at a page randomly, then whispers the content to the plant. The poor plant now is not only the most luxurious and verdant and beautiful one of those most luxurious and verdant and beautiful plants in London, but also the strongest one. Aziraphale refused his invitation of living downstairs, because the Angel doesn’t want to see Gabriel and Beelzebub occur together. When these two gathers, there are always no good things. 

GO IN 6000 YEARS

There is an old saying that everything comes around in 6000 years, at least in heaven and hell’s eyes; Armageddon no exception. Armageddon is approaching but there are no more apocalypse horsemen to start it. No one knows that what had happened to supernatural being nowadays, but new horsemen blood became more abstract: Insanity, Infection and Injustice joined the new team. Death has been too old to understand that he should thanks to the contemporary career website rather than the MAN (OR WOMAN) CALLED INTERNET, Internet doesn’t have nephews and nieces called such names. Death occasionally wants to write some letters to him/her to appreciate for contributing his/her excellent nieces and nephews to be the member of this antique team. But internet never receives such letters, because Death must forget it before he masters the skill of using computer or the new-type ball pen.   
Sometimes, abstraction is not a disadvantage. For new horsemen, they can now enter or leave a country without any paperwork like booklets or stickers, what human call them “passport” or “visa”. And they cooperate much closer than their predecessors: war brings starving and pollution, so she always positions herself the “all mother”, but she ignored that so can starving and pollution bring her. Their big egos make them never work together with each other: many people starved to death in a peaceful country while the sufferer of war can always fill their stomachs. Individual acting makes their performance terrifying: on this point, Death thanks Adam young ‘cause only so he could have some new workforce. Back to the new horsemen. Now Insanity could simply some crazy ideas in an ambassador’s mind, to convince him that the country where he lives is threating to his motherland, and Infection will spread the opinion in every politician of the parliament, in president, then the war is just like a rocket in the air force basement, could be easily launched by a button. Injustice brings hatred, hatred brings insanity, insanity can easily infect anybody. We, with all human being, all demons and angels including Aziraphale and Crowley, and apocalypse horsemen themselves, still have no idea whether such a design defect is a part of ineffable plan.   
When it comes to the ineffable plan, the Almighty seems that not annoyed by spoiling the Armageddon. Now He even stopped asking Aziraphale about the flaming sword: it has been passed from the most ancient couple on the earth to Rome, then passed to war, who made a remarkable achievement. Now eventually it was mailed to the heaven, and who is being issued with the sword next, still remains ineffable. But we are sure that it will not go on Aziraphale’s hand anymore. Nor is Armageddon mentioned ever. Almighty stays silence for all of this, those hard-working angels, like Michael and Gabriel, insist that these are all parts of Armageddon: they think that Almighty doesn’t like old horsemen so He has been looking for an excuse to eliminate them; the Armageddon was just an experiment: since no one had ever executed such a huge project, there must allow one or two failures, then, for most in 120000 years, they will definitely conquer the earth and Hell, arrest Satan. For now, Almighty must be smirking in His office.


End file.
